Baby, It's Cold Outside
by hope813
Summary: Rachel has given up on Finn for good and that's that. Right?
1. Chapter 1: The Cold Shoulder

**_Author's No_****_te:_**** This is a story I wrote over the holidays. I hope that you enjoy it! I truly appreciate the reviews and alerts for my previous stories. Please let me know what you think! I have other Finn/Rachel stories written (including a sequel to this one), so if you'd like me to post them, let me know. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Chapter One: The Cold Shoulder**

He was watching her again. She could feel it. Rachel stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge his penetrating looks. She was done. Done trying to be his friend, done waiting for him to want her as much as she wanted him. She was just _done_.

Before Sectionals, Finn had rejoined glee, making her heart swell with hope. He'd been thrilled, almost as much as she, about their triumph that Saturday afternoon. Rachel had known that it would take time for Finn to heal after the blow of Quinn's betrayal but, given time, Finn would move on. Until then, she'd be his friend.

Unfortunately, Rachel had quickly learned that her plan, like all of her others it seemed, was doomed to fail. Oh, Finn still came to rehearsals. He sang, discussed choreography, and shot out the door the second Mr. Schue ended each rehearsal. No small talk, no smiling, no flirting. She'd tried to talk to him and offer her support, but he'd been very clear that he was not interested. He'd been perfectly nice about it, but it had still sliced her heart into shreds to hear Finn say the words out loud, the ones she'd never let herself consider. _I don't need you, Rachel_.

It had been nearly a month since Finn had broken her heart. Again. Yet, lately, she'd noticed Finn looking at her. _A lot_. She rarely returned his gaze, but when her eyes accidentally met his, she could tell that his looks were purposeful. He didn't turn away or blush at being caught staring; his eyes just locked on hers, searching for..._something_. Still, Rachel refused to dwell on those looks. So what if Finn Hudson was paying her attention? She no longer cared. Hardly at all. They were merely teammates. Not even friends anymore. Finn had cut her out of his life and Rachel refused to keep pursuing him. It was time to regain her pride. Nothing, not even love, was worth the constant pain and disappointment. She had other priorities and had neglected them for too long.

"Rachel? Rachel?" She blinked, realizing that someone had been calling her name. Mr. Schue stood in front of her, his eyebrows lowered in concern (and amusement, if she was not mistaken).

She quickly painted a smile on her face. If she looked happy, she would feel happy. Eventually. "Sorry Mr. Schue. I forgot to have my energy shake this morning."

Mr. Schue chuckled. "It's okay. I was just assigning songs for the Winter Concert. Principal Figgins is letting us perform _six_ numbers." he added with enthusiasm. "This is huge, guys. Glee club hasn't performed in the Winter Concert in nearly seven years, so this is our comeback!"

"Um, Mr. Schue, wouldn't winning Sectionals have been our comeback?" Artie questioned reasonably.

"Ah, but this is our first public performance since winning. The bar has been set high," Mr. Schue grinned, clearly unworried about our meeting expectations. "Anyway, I want to do some fun, up-beat holiday numbers. Real crowd pleasers. Let's avoid the tired songs that are done in every school across the country this time of year."

Rachel stood abruptly. _This_ is could not allow. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but...it sounds like you are suggesting we ditch the holiday classics." Her brow furrowed. "It's always been a dream of mine to perform 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas.' I feel certain that I can do Judy Garland justice. Most singers completely butcher the song with painfully forced vibrato." Rachel was reminded of her first time competing in the Little Miss Ohio Pagent. Her main competition, Jeannie Allerby, had been blessed with tight, bouncy sunshine curls and baby blue eyes. She'd also been a singer, much to Rachel's dismay. Luckily, the girl had sounded as though she'd been perched on top of a washing machine whenever she'd performed. Too much vibrato, Rachel reflected, could kill a song. _And_ a career.

"Relax, Rachel. I'm just suggesting that we shake things up a bit. No 'Jingle Bells' or 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," he replied with a cheeky grin.

Rachel's eyes darted around the room, stunned by the laughter and visible signs of approval from the other group members. Rachel huffed, clearly out-voted and in no mood to argue.

"I'm not suggesting anything crazy and we'll be keeping with the holiday spirit, I promise," Mr. Schue added. "In fact, Rachel, I'd like for you to sing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside." He grinned, anticipating Rachel's reaction.

He did not have to wait long. Rachel's eyes lit. It wasn't 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,' but it was _still_ a holiday classic and one not often part of a high school's repertoire, she reasoned. The song's flirty overtones would be the perfect showcase for her acting skills. It was a duet, though, which meant--

"Finn, you'll take the male lead," Mr. Schue said, finishing Rachel's train of thought. Mr. Schue grinned, pleased with himself. Rachel avoided looking at Finn altogether. She could handle this, Rachel reminded herself. She was a professional, after all, and she and Finn sang together all the time. She turned her head as Mr. Schue walked over to Finn, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder before returning his gaze to Rachel. "I'm counting on you two to bring the romance back to Christmas!"

Rachel whipped her head back around, refusing to acknowledge Finn's grin. This just proved it, Rachel decided, eyes widening in growing alarm. Mr. Schue really _was_ out to destroy her life! _Ho, ho, ho!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: A Chilly Reception**** is coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Chilly Reception

**Author's Note****: Thank you to those that took the time to review the last chapter. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and do inspire me to write/post faster. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two: A Chilly Reception**

"Rachel? Hey, Rachel, wait up!"

She took a deep breath and, hugging her books protectively to her chest, turned around. "Yes?"

Finn's eyebrows lifted at her curt tone, then lowered in apparent confusion. She'd always found his cluelessness adorable but lately it grated on her nerves. What kind of greeting had he expected after stomping on her heart and throwing their friendship away? After practically ignoring her for over a month? She sighed. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, it's just...well, I thought we should practice the duet," Finn explained, looking rather unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"Right. We'll practice Thursday during glee rehearsal," Rachel turned and began heading down the hallway...in the same direction she'd just come from. _Damn_. Head held high, she marched back the other way, forced to pass right by Finn.

"Rachel, hold on," Finn said, taking her arm as she passed. He led her into the first empty classroom he could find, the door swinging shut behind them. Finn dragged her--_didn't he realize that her legs were much shorter than his?_--toward the middle of the room. She waited expectantly; Finn, however, remained silent. He just..._stared_ at her. It was unnerving to suddenly have his complete, undivided attention.

"Can you let go of my arm now, please?"

He loosened his grip immediately, looking surprised that he'd still been holding onto her in the first place. She waited for Finn to say something. Anything. Instead, he just stood there, looking lost. Rachel figured that she'd have to take the lead again.

"Finn? What did you want say?"

His breath came out in a long whoosh. "Look, I know you're mad at me--"

"I'm not mad," Rachel interrupted.

"You-you're not?" He shook his head, totally bewildered. "You sure seem mad."

"No, I am indifferent. Completely impervious to you. If you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for class." She turned, planning for those words to mark her exit, but Finn stepped to his left, blocking her escape route. She huffed and walked around him, heading toward the door.

"Wait, wait."

Rachel swiftly turned back, ready to tell him that she was finished with this dead-end conversation but found she was unable to form the words. Finn looked so down, so helpless, that her heart leapt painfully against her ribcage. _No, no, no!_ This reaction was completely unacceptable.

"I don't know what those words mean," he admitted, shrugging, one side of his mouth tilting upward in a fleeting half-grin. This was his 'Aw, shucks, Ma'am' look. This was number seven on the list of _Finn's __Top Ten Killer Moves that Make Rachel Continue to Act Like Complete Lovestruck Fool_. She definitely needed to work on shortening that title.

She shook her head, weary. "It means that I don't care anymore."

"You don't--you don't mean that." Finn looked as though she'd just told him that there was no Santa...while shooting his puppy. He moved toward her, arms reaching out, then falling back limply against his sides. "Look, I know I hurt you. I'm really sorry, Rachel. But, I don't want things like this with us."

"There is no 'us.' We're teammates, Finn. That's all," Rachel spoke clearly, deliberately, but not unkindly. Despite everything, she could not find it in her heart to be cruel to Finn. She was completely unable to summon up the energy. Rachel looked him straight in the eye, determined to make him understand, once and for all. "For a long time, I wanted more. You didn't. You made me believe that you cared about me, but it was a lie to get me to come back to glee to help the team win." At this, he tried to interrupt, but she kept going, unwilling to stop until she'd said it all. "I know why you did it and I forgave you. I even came back to glee, and I did it because I couldn't stand the thought of letting you down when you needed me. I did it for you." Rachel paused, straightening to her full height. Although only 5'3, Rachel knew the impact of body language and wanted to make sure that both her words _and_ posture projected strength. "_I'm_ the one who told the truth about the baby when everyone else was more concerned with winning Sectionals. I knew that you were in pain and I tried to be your friend, but you threw it back in my face. I'm finished acting like your life is more important than my life." She fought with every fiber of her being to keep the tears at bay. "So, yes. I'll practice the duet with you, because I want to give the best performance I possibly can. Three-fifteen in the auditorium?"

She could almost see the wheels turning in his head, processing her words. Rachel tried to keep up with the range of emotions that played across his face but lost track. She definitely caught the confusion and shock and what might have been anger. At her? At himself? It was impossible to analyze since his expressions went as quickly as they came. She thought that there had been a flicker of something else, but Finn ducked his head, unwilling to meet her eyes. After several moments, Finn swallowed, hard, as though he had something lodged in his throat, rendering him incapable of speech. Slowly he nodded. "Three-fifteen."

Rachel bobbed her head once and pivoted on her heel. Pulling open the door, she felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. She'd said her piece and Finn knew where she stood. She did not even allow herself to look back. Taking a steadying breath, Rachel congratulated herself for finally taking back control of her life.

If only she could control the trembling of her body.

* * *

**_Chapter Three: On Thin Ice _Coming Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far! Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Reviews are like payment for fanfic authors.

* * *

**Chapter Three: On Thin Ice**

"I really can't stay."

"But baby, it's cold outside." Finn reached out, pulling Rachel into his embrace. He held her from behind, her upper back pressed firmly to his chest. No, wait...that was his stomach. She could feel his hard belt buckle digging into her lower back. Her eyes widened. Uh, _not_ a belt buckle, after all. She spun around, escaping his insistent arms. They continued their mating dance: Finn pursuing, Rachel protesting.

The irony was not lost on Rachel.

"I've got to go away," she insisted.

"But baby, it's cold outside," he repeated with a flirtatious grin.

"This evening has been--"

"So very nice," Finn continued, taking her hand and twirling her back into his arms. Rachel reached up, placing her hands firmly upon Finn's shoulders and let him lead her in a bouncy box-step. She'd taught him this dance, was all she could think. He'd been stiff as a piece of ply-wood just weeks ago, but now..._now_, he was dancing in time with the music with a new-found proficiency.

Dancing was all about confidence, she'd told Finn. He'd grinned and asked if they could try it again. Rachel had been pretty sure that he'd wanted to keep going because he had liked holding her. Then again, she'd been wrong about so many things where Finn was concerned that maybe it hadn't been about her at all. Her heart squeezed painfully remembering how she'd fit so perfectly in his arms, and how his eyes had locked on hers, never wavering. They'd completely lost track of time and rehearsed for well over an hour. It hurt, more than it should, seeing that he'd perfected the step without her. Finn had been right: he really didn't need her and probably never had.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue was calling her from the first row of the auditorium. He walked forward and pulled himself up onto the stage. "Are you okay? You seem...kind of distracted."

"I am perfectly fine, Mr. Schue," Rachel hastened to assure him.

Mr. Schue exchanged a look with Finn. "It's just that you've been standing there for the past couple of minutes. Not singing, not dancing. The music kept going and you just...stopped."

_Oh God_, Rachel thought. She was losing it and in front of Mr. Schuester! He'd take the song away from her now, for sure. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. It won't happen again."

He studied her face, possibly searching for signs of early stage dementia. "Finn, can you give us a minute?"

Finn looked back and forth between them, clearly unsure about leaving. "Sure thing, Mr. Schue," he answered after a pause and shuffled backstage, peering back over his shoulder before disappearing behind the side curtain.

Mr. Schue moved to stand directly in front of her as he spoke. "Rachel, you are the most dedicated performer I've ever seen."

She started to smile.

"Lately, though, you've been off," he added.

The smile froze. "Off?" She was never _off_.

"Now, don't be offended," he hastened to explain. "We all have off days. I'm just concerned about you." He sighed. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but if something is going on between you and Finn--"

Her head shot up. "Absolutely _nothing_ is going on between me and Finn," she hastily interjected.

Mr. Schue smiled uncomfortably. "I didn't mean it that way, exactly. Look, Rachel, I don't want to pry and I'm not asking you to share anything with me, but..." He paused and quickly looked around to make sure that they were still alone. "Can you maybe give Finn a break? He's been through a lot lately. You know that."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed several times. "Mr. Schue, with all due respect, you really have no clue what you're talking about."

"I know that you and Finn were friends and something happened to change that. I know that, whatever it was, Finn feels terrible about it," he added. Rachel got the distinct feeling that he knew more than he was letting on. Quite a bit more.

"Mr. Schue, I don't know what Finn told you, but I tried to be his friend. He's the one that wasn't interested. He made that perfectly clear." It still stung to think about his rejection.

Mr. Schue sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Rachel, haven't you ever said something you didn't really mean? Haven't you done things that you regret?" He searched her eyes. "Finn could really use a friend right now, Rachel."

"I've already told you that I tried--"

"Just...just don't write him off, okay? I know that Finn hurt you--"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. Just what _had_ Finn told him?

"Um, somehow," he added lamely, trying to cover his tracks. Stealth was clearly not Mr. Schuester's strong point. "Rachel, I'm not asking you to do anything. All I'm saying is to give Finn the chance to make it up to you if he tries."

Rachel remained stubbornly silent. What right did Mr. Schuester have to get involved, anyway?

"I'll just say one more thing before I let this drop, okay?" He waited for Rachel's reluctant nod. "It's not just Finn that I'm worried about. I think you might need him as much as he needs you. Friends, _real_ friends, that accept you for exactly who you are can be hard to find. Unless I'm totally off here, you two seemed to have that. Just think about it, okay?"

Rachel shook her head, slightly stunned. "You and Finn must have had quite an enlightening conversation."

He appeared guilty for a moment. "I admit nothing." He leapt off the stage. "Maybe if he had a good friend his own age to talk to instead..." He sent her an encouraging grin.

Shaking her head, she found herself torn between overwhelming irritation and a slight flicker of amusement. Well, she had already decided that she was done with Finn and that was that. She refused to be a door mat any longer: there was more to her life than Finn Hudson. Her mind was made-up and nothing, not even Mr. Schuester's convincing monologue lifted right out of an after-school special, would change it.

Rachel sat down on the edge of the stage, eyes fixing on the clock in the rear of the auditorium. She watched the second hand complete one rotation, then two. In her mind, she heard the clear _tick_ with each precise movement. A slight shuffling sound caught her attention. Finn made his way back onto the stage, hands shoved into his front pockets and a hesitant smile on his face. He paused as he took in her appearance, his smile swiftly replaced by pursed lips and searching eyes. He was silently--but clearly--asking if she was alright. Feeling the tell-tale sting build behind her eyes, she quickly returned her gaze to the clock. All background noise was drowned out by the amplified tick of that second hand.

Despite her steely resolve, questions surged to the surface. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to push them aside any longer. What if Mr. Schue was right? _Tick_. Was Finn was the one person that actually liked her for who she was? _Tick_. Did he deserve another chance? _Tick_. She refused to allow herself to get hurt again. _Tick_. But not having Finn in her life was unbearable, too. _Tick_. Despite his faults, Finn had been her one friend. _Tick_. She jumped to her feet, clapping her hands firmly over her ears, and sped off the stage. She raced right past a startled Finn and ignored Mr. Schue as he called her name.

She sped toward the choir room and did not pause until she collapsed into the first chair she could find. _Okay, calm down, Rachel. Take a deep breath...inhale...then exhale. Again.__ The sound of the clock was not real, it was simply a manifestation of your doubts. _She'd picked up a few things from having accompanied her fathers to couple's counseling. They'd insisted that all healthy relationships needed an objective third party to mediate and resolve issues. Dr. Friedman, however, had put an end to the sessions. He hadn't felt that deciding where they went on vacation or which family photo they used for their holiday card was the best use of his psychiatric training. He'd suggested they save the two-hundred dollars a week and flip a coin instead.

In order to solve this dilemma, Rachel knew that she had to look at the situation calmly and rationally. Okay. She had tried to stop caring about Finn and nearly convinced herself that she'd succeeded. Rachel knew that she was strong and could get over Finn eventually. The problem was she no longer knew if she wanted to move on. Seeing his face, his genuine concern for her, had sent her spiraling into a state of panic. She could not--_would not_--let things go back to the way they had been before. There was no looking back, only moving forward.

Rachel took another deep breath and considered her options, deciding on a plan of action. She ultimately came to the brilliant conclusion that she would do absolutely nothing. Although it was deeply ingrained in her nature to go after she wanted, in this case, she'd just sit back and wait. If Finn really _did_ want her back in his life in any capacity, he'd better be prepared to make a serious effort to win back her trust. _Okay, Mr. Schue, I won't write him off, _she thought. However, she certainly would not make it easy for him, either. The ball was in his court, Rachel decided. That was the correct sports analogy, wasn't it? She'd have to ask--

_Dammit_!

* * *

**Author's Note # 2:** For the record, I know that Mr. Schue's friendship speech was cheesy! However, since he does have those after-school special moments every now and then on the show, I figured it was in-character. _Chapter Four: The Thaw Coming Soon_!


	4. Chapter 4: The Thaw

**Author's Note:** Here we go. The last chapter! I do have the sequel, _Worth the Effort_, written. Let me know if you'd like me to post it. Thank you to all of my reviewers! It truly means so much to get your feedback.

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Thaw**

"Psst...Rachel." She turned her head, looking around the classroom but saw no one trying to get her attention. Rachel turned her attention back to the whiteboard as Mrs. Harris attempted (rather poorly, in her opinion) to explain the difference between osmosis and diffusion. It was then that Rachel felt something flick the back of her head. She smoothed her hair, not bothering to turn around. She felt a second tap above her left ear. Was this a new form of harassment, like Chinese water torture or something? She glanced down and spotted a piece of crumpled paper next to her heel. Looking behind her, she saw Finn give a tentative little wave. Quickly snatching up the note, she turned back around in her seat.

_Hey Rachel,_

_Auditorium? 3:15? Got a great idea for the duet!_

_Check yes____ or no_____._

_: ) Finn_

_P.S. Why is Harris going on about diffusion? Isn't that the big circle thing that girls put on the ends of hairdryers?_

Rachel snickered at that last part but covered it up with a phony cough. Sometimes she wondered if Finn played dumb just to make her laugh, hoping that she'd forgive him. She glanced back at Finn, catching a glimpse of his baffled face as he frowned up at the board. Then again, probably not.

It had been three days since her discussion with Mr. Schuester. Just as she'd promised herself, she'd keep an open mind about Finn but had done nothing to encourage him.

Finn had done nothing altogether.

She did not know why she'd allowed herself to get her hopes up again. It wasn't as though she'd imagined any romantic declarations or midnight serenades--not recently, anyway. She _had_ expected some sort of heartfelt apology from Finn after her talk with Mr. Schue. Sure, Finn continued staring at her and tried to make small talk during glee, but was telling her about his plans to attend the monster truck rally that weekend really his grand attempt to make things right between them? His lack of effort only strengthened her initial resolve to forget about any personal relationship with Finn, including friendship.

However, they were both still the leads in glee club, and she would continue to maintain a professional relationship with him. She checked the "yes" box on the crinkled sheet but would give it to him on the way out of class. After all, she did not advocate note passing during class. She lifted her chin and straightened in her seat.

And, also...let him suffer for a while.

* * *

Rachel entered the auditorium at precisely 3:15, ready to get to work. It showed professionalism to always arrive promptly and prepared. Finn, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't even arrive on time when he'd arranged the rehearsal in the first place. Typical. It was just typical.

"Hello?" She called, looking around the theater. "Finn?"

The backstage curtain rustled and Finn poked his head out. "Oh, hey. You're, um, early."

She raised her eyebrows. He was acting strangely, like he was up to something. Rachel chose to ignore this. What he did outside of glee club no longer concerned her. "So, what was your idea for the duet?"

His approached her, eyes wide with anticipation. "See, I thought about what Mr. Schue said about shaking things up a bit for the concert. And, well, our rehearsals so far haven't been going all that well." He paused, gaging her reaction. Rachel crossed her arms and remained silent. "So, I thought that maybe we could try something different." Even though he was over a foot taller, it felt as though he were looking up at her, seeking approval.

"Different?"

"Yeah. See, the song is about a guy trying to get a girl to stick around, right?"

"Well, yes, but it's more than that," Rachel began.

Finn shot her a grin. "Right. He wants her, chases her. He's kind of hell-bent on getting her."

For some reason, that rubbed her the wrong way. "So, it's just a game? Is that what you're trying to say?"

His eyes widened at her tone. "Well, no, not a game, exactly. But, he makes it his goal to get her to stay. It's kind of like he wants to prove to himself that he can make her want him, too," Finn explained, almost as if testing a theory for the first time. It seemed as though he'd given the song a lot of thought but was still unraveling layers of hidden meaning. He tilted his head, studying her. Why did it suddenly feel like he was reading her mind? Seeing straight into her soul? Her mouth went dry as she calmly reminded herself that Finn did not share her psychic ability. "But, the main thing is that he wants her, you know? He tries to get her to stay with him, over and over, even knowing that she won't. That she can't. Something's stopping her."

Finding it difficult to meet his gaze, she looked down, pretending to study her nails. "In the end, though, she stays."

"In the end, she stays. Because she really wanted to stay all along, even though she knows that other people won't like it. She really wants him, too," Finn added softly, his voice cracking just a hair. He cleared his throat. "Has for a while. She's won't let what other people think stop her."

"Really?" Rachel narrowed her eyes, knowing very well that they weren't just talking about the song. Clearly--and surprisingly--Finn seemed to understand the importance of metaphors, too.

"Not for _too_ long, anyway," he added sheepishly.

"So, what is your idea?"

He walked--no, swaggered--over to her, standing close enough for Rachel to feel his body heat. "We switch parts."

"Switch parts?" She did not know what she had been expecting, but this was not it.

"Right. We'll change the keys for each part, and you'll be--"

"So, I'll be pursuing _you_," Rachel concluded. Was he kidding? Finn grinned, clearly proud of the idea, expecting the same reaction from Rachel. "I'm tired of that song, Finn. The one where I chase after you like a fool and get nothing in return? It's overplayed."

He blanched and, looking slightly panicked now, continued. "Rachel, it's not like that--"

"But weren't you just using the song to describe us? Weren't you comparing me to the male lead? That I made it my mission to get you?" Rachel countered.

"Yes, but..." he sighed before meeting her eyes. "Look, Rachel, I screwed up with you. Really screwed up. I think we both know that." He paused, clearly expecting her to argue. She didn't. "So, yeah, the song reminds me of us, except instead of me being like that guy, I'm the girl." He shook his head in frustration, clapping his hands over his face. "That totally came out wrong. What I mean is that you were sort of all over me like the guy in the song that was chasing after the girl. She kept saying trying to escape like I did--"

Her brows lowered threateningly. "Escape? So, you were trying to escape me?" Well, that was certainly flattering. He made it sound as though she were Glenn Close in _Fatal Attraction_. Her portrayal of the rejected mistress-turned-stalker had damaged the reputation of all women, her dads had told her. They still contended that the movie had been single-handedly responsible for increasing the gay male population in the 80's.

"No, no! I totally didn't mean it that way." He looked genuinely panicked. "Look Rachel, I'm not good with talking about feelings and stuff. I know that I'm blowing it here and maybe making everything worse, but...I have to at least try."

"Why?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"Because I care about you. What I was trying so say--_badly_--was that the girl in the song keeps saying 'no' when the guy asks her to stay with him, but not because she wants to say 'no.' I get how that feels. That's why I thought that we should switch parts for the song." His eyes locked on hers. He seemed to be willing her to understand.

"Finn, I don't blame you for staying with Quinn. You thought she was having your baby." Rachel left out the part about him playing with her emotions on multiple occasions. She did not need to rehash their entire history. "What I don't understand is you saying that you care about me after barely saying two words to me in almost a month."

"Rachel, I was so messed up. About the baby. About my best friend and girlfriend totally betraying me like that. How can two people I cared about so much hurt me like that?" He took a steadying breath. "After you told me the truth, I just couldn't deal with anything. With anyone."

"Even me?" Rachel asked in a small voice. She hated how vulnerable she sounded.

"_Especially_ you. Don't you get it? I hurt you so many times and for what? To support Quinn. She was my girlfriend and having my baby. I even used your feelings for me to get you to come back to glee." He looked as though it caused him physical pain to make such an admission. "I thought it would help me get into college so I could get a decent job to support my kid. Every time I thought about you-- about how into you I was--I reminded myself that it couldn't happen. When I found out the truth about the baby, I realized that every time I had disappointed you, every time I had walked away, was all because of a lie. What the hell had it all been for, anyway?"

"Finn--"

"You have to know that I never meant to hurt you, Rachel. You were the last person who deserved it in this whole mess." He laughed harshly. "I spent months feeling like a total asshole for having feelings for you because of Quinn. Because she was having my baby. The joke was on me, because the baby was never mine to begin with!" Finn looked away, clearly ashamed. "I'm such an idiot."

Her tears were flowing freely now. She could not stop them even if she tried. "Finn, you are not an idiot. You trust people and that's a good thing." He gave her a doubtful look. "Well, most of the time," she amended. Finn cracked a smile.

Tentatively reaching out, he took her small hands in his large ones. When she didn't back away, he grasped them both tightly, hanging on as though she were his lifeline. "I know I messed up, Rachel. I'm sorry that I hurt you more than anything. And...I can't help wondering where we'd be now if things had been different. If I'd known the truth months ago." His eyes met hers, searching for answers.

"I--I don't know what to say," Rachel managed.

His lips twitched. "Well, that's a first." She nearly choked on a laugh through her tears. She didn't know who reached out first, but she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms, her face buried against his chest. She'd never felt safer than in this moment, with Finn simply holding her.

"Finn?" She tipped her head back, her eyes meeting his.

He gulped. "Yeah?" His voice was gravely, nervous. It was completely adorable.

"I think your idea for the duet is just what the song needs." Wiping away her tears, she beamed at him and nodded to demonstrate her approval.

His brows lowered in confusion. "I thought you hated the idea."

"No, you were right. It's an unexpected choice and will give the song a modern twist."

"Plus, it'll be kind of funny to see a guy trying to run away from a girl who's totally hot for him." Finn sent her a mile-long grin.

Rachel bristled. "I don't find that the least bit amusing."

"Totally," he quickly agreed. A little too quickly. "But, um, just remember that he really wants to be with her, too. It just takes him a little time to come around." Seeing Rachel's cool look, he tried again. "He's just slow. Really, _really_ slow." He nodded with exaggerated regret.

Her lips twitched. "I think that the world is ready for a woman to take the lead and go after her man," she concluded with certainty.

"I know I am." He lowered his head slowly, testing the waters.

Rachel knew that this was it: their next big moment. Possibly the big moment. Her stomach flipped. They both moved in, as if being drawn closer by an invisible magnet. Abruptly, she pulled back."I was talking about the song, Finn. If you want my friendship or...anything else...it will take effort on your part."

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh, you were not," she exclaimed, stomping her foot.

Finn jogged backstage and disappeared behind the curtain. He returned with a blanket and a picnic basket. He all but tossed them onto the stage before making a second trip, this time entering with several brightly colored pillows. He shot her a smug grin before smoothing the blanket on the stage. After everything was arranged to his satisfaction, Finn caught her eye. "Would you like to sit?"

Rachel just blinked, several times, to make sure that this was not a figment of her overactive imagination. Unable to reply, and undeniably anxious to see where Finn was going with this, she simply allowed her body to sink to the floor.

"I kind of figured that words were cheap at this point," he said with a truly apologetic look. "You always go after what you want, Rachel, and that's one of the coolest things about you. It's time for me to have the guts to do that, too."

Finn poured from a thermos and handed her a cup--just like the airplane cups--and she took a slow sip. Virgin Cosmos. He'd thought of every detail, she realized in utter shock. Her lips twitched behind the cup, remembering what had transpired after she'd had her first sip of Cosmo the last time. Rachel pressed the cup to her mouth, purposefully allowing some of the cranberry juice to coat her lips. Satisfied, she set down her cup.

Finn did a double take, his eyes taking on a mischievous light."You have a little Cosmo...right here," Finn whispered with a grin and, just as he had months ago, rubbed his thumb across her lips. The calloused pad started at the top of her upper lip and gently moved downward, settling on her lower lip.

He was doing it to her again! She'd expected the caress this time, so it shouldn't have come as a complete shock to her senses. She shouldn't feel her entire body tingle, from the top of her scalp to the tips of her toes. She shouldn't feel her heart tapping a painfully sharp jig against her ribs. She shouldn't let herself forget that--wait, what was it that she was supposed to remember?

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to," Finn murmured, stealing her line.

"I want to." Rachel hadn't even realized that she'd opened her mouth until she heard her own response. They moved together, Finn gently lying Rachel on her back. He pressed his lips to her gently once, then twice. She moaned, wanting more. Finn, spurred on by her enthusiasm, settled between her thighs. Her mouth widened, allowing his tongue to to meet hers. Experimenting, she ran her hand down his spine. His lips crushed into hers. She could feel the tension, like a tornado, spinning and building inside her body. Then, suddenly, there was--nothing. She blinked, still hazy, before her eyes returned to focus.

Finn had jumped up, a pained look on his face, leaving her suddenly cold. "Finn?"

"I'm sorry! I have to go," he panted, breathless. His face had suddenly gone ruddy. Was he blushing? He was also hunched over for some reason.

"You have got to be kidding!" He was not doing this to her again!

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Just--just give me _five_ minutes, Rachel. Please," he pleaded, awkwardly lumbering toward the backstage exit. "I swear, I'll be right back," he shouted after disappearing behind the curtain.

Rachel's brow crinkled in confusion. Five minutes? What could he possibly do in five--? Oh. _Oh. Oh, God._

She covered her face with both palms, trying desperately--and unsuccessfully--to hold in the laughter bubbling up inside her chest. Rachel folded onto her side, shaking uncontrollably. Poor Finn! How awful it must be to be unable to hide such personal reactions. Then something occurred to her. Was that why he'd left last time, too? Realizing what had happened on this very stage, twice, Rachel felt oddly powerful. She, Rachel Berry, had the ability to do that to Finn. To turn him on. To excite him. It certainly appeared that she had _really_ excited him, too.

A knowing, smug grin graced her face and she began to hum, waiting for Finn to return. This time, Rachel knew that he would come back. He wanted to stay. More importantly, so did she. "I ought to say no, no, Sir," she began to sing, her tone flirtatious. "At least I'm gonna say that I tried. I really can't stay. Oh, but baby, it's cold outside."

**

* * *

Author's Note # 2:** Yes, Rachel singing at the end is cheesy, but it is also _very_ Rachel. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


End file.
